


A Very Merry Yogsmas

by Maxil_Gal



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Christmas, Other, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxil_Gal/pseuds/Maxil_Gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona has gone with friends for Christmas, and Zoey is left alone for the magical day. Determined not to be alone, she looks for friends to spend it with. As her list begins to shorten with all of them being busy, she might just have to celebrate Yogsmas with a group of strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is not in the main story line, but just a fictional town where they live. I hope you enjoy this tiny Christmas story.

Zoey skated around the tree she and Fiona had set up. It was a beautiful blue spruce and covered from star to trunk in bobbles. Fiona was the anchor for Zoey’s unorthodox way of putting the tinsel on. Her roller skates from last Christmas were worn down from so much use, but at least she used them unlike Rythian’s last gift of an old and very boring book about the theory of transfiguration. It was still sitting on the top of one of their bookcases collecting dust.  
“Higher, Zoey! I want it to be evened out.”  
“I’m only so tall, Fi. There!” Zoey let go of the gold and silver tinsel and Fiona tucked her piece down at the end. “Oh wowie! It looks great...even better than last year, and that was a mushroom tree!”  
“Ok, Zozo.” Fiona turned when she heard a knock on the door. She hopped to it, wondering what it was. The door opened to reveal Panda, wearing a tiny santa hat in his hair.  
“Hey Fiona! We got a letter for you in the Post Office.”  
“Thanks Panda! Do you want to come in? Me and Zoey made some warm Norwegian Glugg.” Panda sniffed the fruity air and sighed.  
“I would love to, but I need to finish my route. I hope you have it at your party.”  
“Of course, Panda. Merry Christmas!” She waved as he clomped down the path and through their wooden gate, dusted in snow from the last storm. Fiona turned the letter over in her hands. Zoey skated in, rolling circles around her very pretty and very passive-aggressive partner.  
“What’chya got, Fi?”  
“It’s a letter from my old friend Jennifer.” She ripped open the envelope and read the letter inside. “She wants me to go skiing with her and her friends for a weekend.”  
“Ooh! Sounds fun. You should go, you deserve a little time away.” Fiona’s smile vanished when she read a few lines down.  
“It’s on Christmas, though…”  
“Oh, Fi! It’s ok. I’ll spend Christmas with Rythian.” Zoey sat down and began unlacing her skate. Fiona sat across from her, her mouth quirked to the side.  
“You sure?” She tossed the skates into the crate beside Zoey, who was beaming and nodding. “It does say I’ll be back on the 26th...Yeah...I could do with a holiday.”  
“See? C’mon, I’ll help you find your skis.”


	2. A Visit to Rythian

“Do you have everything?”

“Yes, Zoey.” Fiona kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and smiled as she hiked onto the train. Zoey stood under the little overhang keeping most of the platform clean of snow. 

“Wait! Fi!” She ran forward, boots kicking up the white powder slightly. Fiona leaned back down the steps. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Zozo. Have a nice Christmas!”

“I’ll see you on the 26th!!! Goodbye!” Zoey waved madly as the train lumbered forward. It began rolling faster and faster until the green transport was beyond her line of vision. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and skipped down the set of stairs back onto the main road and towards Rythian’s tower. It loomed. That’s how Zoey always described it. Dark and looming with oak roofs and basalt bricks stacked into the sky. A lot of people stayed away from it, and from Rythian, which was really a shame because he was a very kind individual. Even if he was a bit...different.

Zoey knocked on his door, waiting patiently, toes buried deep in the snow from his unswept porch. A tall, rugged man with dark brown hair and a face the color of cocoa, and just as warm. His cheeks lifted into a wide smile from under his scarf.

“Hello Zoey. Come in, come in. I just made some tea. Oh, excuse the mess. I’ve been meaning to clean up in here.” He shuffled her in and closed the door behind them. After a few pleasantries and the hanging of coats, Zoey sat down with him in a large living room. Books and scrolls were stacked in small mountains around the small table between them. “Here...there you go. Is it cold outside?”

“A little chilly. It could have been like last year.”

“Oof, yes. That was a cold winter.” He slipped back into his chair, melting like a snowman in late March. Zoey giggled at the thought of Rythian melting into a grumpy puddle.

“Hey, Fiona has gone skiing with some friends. Thing is, she’s not getting back till after Christmas. I was wondering maybe I could spend it with you?” Rythian suddenly looked very uncomfortable. He sat straight up again and ruffled his hair slightly.

“Zoey, I would...I really would let you but I’m leaving tonight for a Mage gathering with Hannah. I’m not returning until after Christmas...Sorry.” Zoey’s enthusiasm was only bruised for a few seconds before she bounded from her seat.

“That’s ok. I’ll go see if anyone else will have me for Christmas!” She finished her tea quickly and thanked Rythian for the drink. While she bundled up again, she lectured to him about keeping his walkway clean. He just nodded to her ramblings before she smiled and wished him a merry Christmas. She was determined not to be alone.


	3. The Crowd at the Captive Creeper

Zoey groaned and fell against the chair in Simon’s shop. The walls were lined with excavation tools and metals smelted in the back. The front window was filled with odd weapons crafted by Duncan, but that’s not what she was upset about.

“Zoey...what’s wrong?” The dwarf set the box he was carrying down and turned to look at her.

“None of my friends are going to be here for Christmas! Not even you and Lewis!”

“Have you asked everyone?” Simon inquired, slightly proud Zoey saw him as a friend.

“Nilesy has gone to the North with his cats, Panda, and Ravs, Rythian and Hannah are at some magic convention, Teep is hibernating, you guys are going to sell your goods in the Capital, and Kim and Duncan are god knows where in a spaceship! I really am going to be all alone for Christmas…” She sighed and stared out the window. Snow was beginning to fall in their little town. It seemed as if little fairies were falling from beds of gray clouds.

“There’s always the crowd down at the Captive Creeper.” Simon stroked his beard thoughtfully as he resumed that last of his chores before he could close up shop.

“The what? Sorry, never heard of it. We always go to the Crooked Caber.” 

“It’s owned by a nice lady on the other side of town. Maybe not you’re usual group, but at least it’s better than staying alone in your house.” Zoey sat up and wrung her fingers together to warm them up.

“Ok! I’ll see you later, then, Simon!” She skipped out of the shop and made her way towards the bridge that connected the two sides of town. She and Fiona almost never went over it, mostly because Fiona believed it was too far for them to walk and lug what they bought back home. It was slightly bigger than the West side, and muckier. The street was badly paved and packed dirt muddied the stones. The houses towards the end of the neighborhood were made of ash wood planks and the roofs, some sort of synthesized tiling. Many of the other houses were large and grand while a select few were in the style of city homes. One house towards the end of the street looked like a church surrounded by very dark pine trees. It made Zoey question how she never saw it from the other side of town.

A squat lodge sat to her right with a sign hanging from a ledge over the door. It pictured a creeper head behind iron bars.  _ This must be it _ , Zoey thought. She walked up the steps into the lodge and observed the setting.

Two men sat by the bar, one drinking while the other snacked on peanuts. They seemed to be in a very heated debate, but the bartender looked like she had heard it all before. Other than that the saloon was pretty empty. The woman looked up and waved at Zoey, who smiled and waved back. The two men looked up from their argument to see who had walked in. Zoey took a seat three stools down from them and ordered an apple cider.

“No problem. What brings you to the Captive Creeper?” Minty, the owner of the place, slid her a glass of the warm amber liquid.

“Well, it turns out that a lot of my friends are gone for Christmas eve tomorrow...Simon told me you get a lot of people here on Christmas and I was wondering...maybe I could come?”

“Of course! The more, the merrier.” Minty looked at the clock on the wall and bit her lip. “Workers should be coming in any second. Hey, you’re good friends with Rythian, right?”

“Yeah...why?”

“Well, one day he and two of his friends got drunk and started wandering over our side of town. He and his friend started throwing snowballs at my sign, and it fell off. Cost me three silver to fix.” Zoey blushed deeply as she sipped her drink.

“Sorry...he does get a bit antsy when he gets drunk. I’ll tell him to pay you back.” Just as she finished her apology, the door flew open to the cold winter wind. A large group of men shuffled into the tavern. Zoey only recognized one, and that was Sjin.

“Zoey! What are you doing here?” He smiled broadly at her as he brushed the snow from his hair and beard. The rest of his face was bright red from the cold, beet colored with a cherry nose. His blue overalls were covered by a thick brown coat. On his hands were two black woolen mittens, which he quickly took off to shake her hand. They were cold as well. 

“Oh, I wanted to see if I could join you for Christmas.” Sjin’s face started glowing with his smile.

“Of course! Come on, I don’t know if you know everyone.” He turned and began introducing her to the mass gathered there. The two men at the bar were Zylus and Daltos. There was also Sips, Will, Parv, Sparkles, and the three Hat boys, Trott, Ross, and Smith. It became very rowdy very quickly. Trott had put a spider down Parv’s shirt, who then turned and socked him the face. This caused a very large fight that Minty then had to tear apart. Sjin disappeared for half an hour while Zoey hid behind the bar with Will. They spoke for a while, and Will was taken aback by her quirkiness. He was a very straight-forward man, like Rythian.

“I don’t know about this...It doesn’t seem like the right place for me.” Zoey dragged her knees up to her chin. Strife rubbed his head.

“Well, we may not be the softest hay in the pile, but no one wants to be alone on Christmas…” Minty had finally broken them up and normality returned to the group. “Not even me. I remember when Parv dragged me here. I really didn’t want to come because of the company but...they’re not bad. It is much better than staying inside a glorious behemoth of a building.” Zoey laughed and they moved from their lookout behind the bar. Sjin was there again and he motioned for her to come to him. They snuck outside onto the main step of the bar. It was dark out, and the fairy lights strung up on houses looked lovely.

“Here...you can open it now if you want.” He handed her a red package with silver ribbon tied neatly around it. She gasped when he offered it to her.

“W...A present? But I don’t even talk to you…” Sjin rubbed his hat and smiled sheepishly.

“I mean...it’s Christmas isn’t it? When you said you wanted to spend it with us, I thought I’d get you a present…”

“But I didn’t...I didn’t get you anything! This won’t do, not at all!” Zoey stood, clutching the present to her chest. Sjin looked a little embarrassed by her sudden outburst.

“Well, Westons don’t get Eastons presents…” Zoey thought about all the years they had been here, and all the Christmases they had horded together on either side of the town. That stupid little bridge had kept an entire town every Christmas...but not this year. “Where are you going?” Zoey had started clomping down the street towards the West side of town.

“I’ll be back on Christmas Eve. Thank you for the present, Sjin!” He returned her wave goodbye and scratched his head. What a strange woman.


	4. Merry Christmas

The town was quiet, with dark windows illuminated by the outside fairy lights and street lamps. Zoey was skipping towards Sjin’s large farm house. It had little jars of mechanical fireflies in the windows and Zoey swore she saw at least 12 jars of preserved chilis in his kitchen. 

“Psst. Sjin!” Zoey tossed a snowball up at his window. When nothing happened, she threw another. A sleepy-eyed farmer came to the window and opened it.

“Zoey? It’s...goddamnit Zoey it’s almost midnight.” 

“Yeah, I know. I want to show you something.” She ran towards the center of the East Circle and fumbled with something. A Christmas tree lit up, covered in lights and plastic ornaments. She spun around and called back to him. “Merry Christmas, Sjin!” He rubbed his eyes and ran downstairs into the snow in his robe and slippers. 

“Zoey? You got the town a Christmas tree? Why?”

“Well, you’re side looked a little bare...I thought you’d like something more.”

“Oh, it’s great!” His eyes wandered behind her. “What’s that?” He pointed at her large red sack lying under the tree.

“This? It’s what Santa brought you!” A pair of shutters opened to reveal Minty in a window.

“What’s all this commotion?”

“Minty! Santa came, come look!”

“What? Presents?” Sips looked out of his window and called out across the street. “Hey! Zylus! Come look what we have!” Slowly, the entire town emerged from their houses. Strife came running down the street from his mansion In his pinstriped jammies.

“What’s going on here?”

“Santa came, Strife.” 

“There is no such thing as Santa Claus, Parv. Everyone knows that.” He rubbed his short, blonde hair and stared at the presents spilling from the bag. Zoey began rummaging through it.

“Sjin, Sips, Minty…” She handed them out to the shocked recipients. After a few minutes, everyone was tearing open the gifts. Minty got a set of crystal glasses. Sips received a pair of blue mittens (his old ones were worn thin). Parv got a new guitar and Sparkles got a wool hat. The Hat boys got matching scarves with their first initial on them. Even Strife got something. It was a new set of mechanical tools and a pair of bronze lined goggles. The group was smiling from ear to ear with their new gifts. Tom groggily accepted his gift of some very warm christmas socks. Sjin was ecstatic at the sight of a very large, leather bound book of Architecture.

Zoey had moved away to open her gift from Sjin. The red paper fell away to reveal a little sheep painted with a rainbow. She smiled and wrapped it back up before returning to the party, who just so have happened to be moving inside the Captive Creeper for cocoa. 

“Merry Yogsmas everybody!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Yogsmas to all, and to all a good night!


End file.
